Just Imagine
by THE Elvenking
Summary: Formerly Green Stupendous Man. Will feature Calvin as different superheroes. Namely for practice for an upcoming story.


Calvin: Helphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelp! (Runs out of home.)   
  
Susie: (Chasing Calvin.) Calvin! You quack! I told you to never lock me in a closet again!   
  
Calvin: Waaaaaa! (Runs away, but trips.) Of all the stupid- (Picks up oddly-shaped green ring.) What the heck?   
  
Susie: Die!   
  
Calvin: Help me!   
  
(A large beam shoots from the ring and captures Susie.)   
  
Susie: Helphelphelp!   
  
Calvin: COOL!   
  
(Later)   
  
Hobbes: So this ring can do anything?   
  
Calvin: Apparently so!   
  
Hobbes: What say that Stupendous Man gives it a try?   
  
Calvin: Sure! (Places ring on table, then transforms.)   
  
Hobbes: Now! Put the ring on!   
  
(Calvin does such.)   
  
Calvin: I don't feel any different.   
  
Hobbes: Since when was red turned into green?   
  
Calvin: Green?   
  
Hobbes: Nice jumpsuit.   
  
Calvin: Jumpsuit?   
  
Hobbes: Look!   
  
Calvin: (Looks down to see himself in a Green Lantern jumpsuit like that of Hal Jordan, and in a green cape and cloak.) Cool!   
  
Hobbes: So you're the Green Lantern?   
  
Calvin: It seems like it!   
  
Hobbes: Let's have fun with it!   
  
Calvin: Wait! The ring detects Mom coming!   
  
Hobbes: Just... unimagine yourself out of the Lantern clothing!   
  
Calvin: Sure! (Transforms into normal Calvin.)   
  
Hobbes: Phew.   
  
(Mom enters.)   
  
Mom: Calvin, your father and I are going out tonight.   
  
Calvin: Can we rent a VCR?   
  
Mom: Of course not! Rosalyn will be here!   
  
Calvin: Dang!   
  
(Mom leaves.)   
  
Calvin: Man...   
  
Hobbes: Wait! Rosalyn's been converted to the Calvinball side!   
  
Calvin: I don't follow...   
  
Hobbes: So, she'll play Calvinball, and...   
  
Calvin: And...   
  
Hobbes: And...   
  
Calvin: Just tell me.   
  
Hobbes: Wouldn't Calvinball be more fun with that ring?   
  
Calvin: Yeah...   
  
Hobbes: Tonight will be a new type of Calvinball!   
  
Calvin: I can see it now! CALVINBALL- EXTREME!   
  
Hobbes: Don't get too vivid, or the ring will act up.   
  
Calvin: Right! I'll put it in my pocket until the game starts.   
  
Mom: Calvin! Rosalyn's here!   
  
Calvin: Ok...   
  
Rosalyn: Hi, Mrs... Calvin's Mom.   
  
Mom: Hi.   
  
Dad: Want that half up front?   
  
Rosalyn: Nah. I'll wait.   
  
Dad: You will?   
  
Rosalyn: Go! Have fun!   
  
(Parents leave.)   
  
Calvin: Hi, Roz. Want to play Calvinball 'till seven again?   
  
Rosalyn: Yeah!   
  
Calvin: It's set up!   
  
Rosalyn: What? Why's eyerything green?   
  
Calvin: No reason... (Hides ring behind back.)   
  
(Soon, out back)   
  
Calvin: Ha! That's another point for me!   
  
Rosalyn: Not quite! I've stumbled into the neo zone, where everything is changed! All your points go to me!   
  
Calvin: (Puts on ring.) All right, Roz. All right...  
  
Rosalyn: Calvin... what is that?   
  
Calvin: In brightest day...   
  
Rosalyn: Calvin...   
  
Calvin: In blackest night...   
  
Rosalyn: CALVIN!   
  
Calvin: Let those who worship evil's might...   
  
Rosalyn: Calvin... you wouldn't...   
  
Calvin: Beware my power...   
  
Rosalyn: Green Lantern! No! No!   
  
Calvin: GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!   
  
Rosalyn: (Screams with fright.)  
  
(Soon...)   
  
Calvin's Dad: Rosalyn! We're home!   
  
Calvin's Mom: Was tonight ok?   
  
Rosalyn: Sure! (Rubs head.) I had the weirdest daydream during our game...   
  
Calvin's Dad: C'mon. I'll drive you home.   
  
(In Calvin's Room...)   
  
Calvin: That sure was close.   
  
Hobbes: You need to learn to control that...   
  
Calvin: I'll see what I can do.   
  
Hobbes: You could use it on Moe...   
  
Calvin: YEAH!  
  
(The next day)   
  
Moe: Twinkie! Give me your lunch money!   
  
Calvin: Really? What are you gonna do about it?   
  
Moe: (Cracks knuckles0   
  
Calvin: (Hold ring before his face.) By all the power that belongs to Green Lantern, ALL EVIL SHALL BE DESTROYED!   
  
(Turns into GL.)   
  
Moe: (Gasps.)  
  
Calvin: Observe, Moe.   
  
Moe: Huh?   
  
(Calvin vaporizes some of the fence.)   
  
Moe: uh oh...  
  
Five minutes later...   
  
Ms Wormwood: Calvin! What did you do to Moe?   
  
Calvin: Uhh... nothing...   
  
Ms. Wormwood: Calvin! You're going to see the principal right now!   
  
Calvin: No! I'm not!   
  
Ms. Wormwood: Why not?   
  
Calvin: Because!   
  
(Calvin flies off.)   
  
Ms. Wormwood: Your mom will hear about this!   
  
Calvin: No she won't! (Shoots a phone cord.) There. Telephone connection disabled!  
  
Ms. Wormwood: Get back here!   
  
Calvin: Not likely!   
  
Ms. Wormwood: Huh?   
  
Calvin: Meet my ring!   
  
(Nothing.)   
  
Calvin: Great. She's wearing a yellow dress. Can't hurt her.   
  
(Calvin flies away.)   
  
Calvin's Mom: Hey, Calvin, why are you home so early?   
  
Calvin: (Hypnotizes mother with ring.)   
  
Calvin's Mom: Hello. You got mail from some Wayne Bruce or something.   
  
Calvin: Bruce Wayne?   
  
Calvin's Mom: Yeah!   
  
(Hobbes pounces.)   
  
Calvin: Yah! (Blocks Hobbes.)  
  
Calvin: (Reads letter.) Calvin- It has come to our attentoin that you have inherited a power ring. Our other Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner, has temporarily left us, so we were interested in joining us. Batman.   
  
Hobbes: Cool!   
  
Calvin: (Continues.) And bring that tiger of yours.   
  
Hobbes: Let's go!   
  
Calvin: Let's!   
  
(The ring lets out a bubble that protects Calvin and Hobbes, and the two go to the JLA satellite.) 


End file.
